pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pookie Fanfiction Wikia:Policies
These are the rules for this wikia. If these are broken, it will result as a penalty. Editing Pages *Do not edit other people's fanons/fanfictions without permission, unless it is a collab and you are in it, or it says, "Feel free to edit." or such the like. You can edit another's page if you mark it as a stub, delete something that includes your OC (i.e: things about your oc that are added in without permission) or if it is your own idea made into a page by someone else. *Do not vandalize pages! Doing so will result a warning, then a 1 day block. *Spam pages will be deleted. Plagarizing Plagarizing will not be tolerated, and if you plagarize, there will be 2 warnings before it will result in a 5 day block. It will make people very angry and it is basicially stealing someone's work and posting it as yours. If you plagarise, we WILL find out. We here at the PFFW don't stand a chance with plagarizers lying around. If your page is based off of another page, make sure the original creator of the idea is okay with it, and give credit, otherwise we will assume it wasn't okay with the original creator. Icon Policy Make sure your icon is acceptable, but nothing offensive (i.e Donald Trump, ISIS flag, picture of a swear word, etc). Breaking this rule will result in a warning then a 1 week block without any warning, as this rule is obvious. Spam *Spam is allowed, as long as it is not on pages. However, too much will result two warnings and then a 12 hour block if continued. *Spam is also allowed on chat, but please remember not to do it to much, as this will make chat laggy, and eventually you will have to be banned. Abusing Rights and Blocking *If you feel like you have been banned or blocked for no reason, contact the admin or chat moderator who blocked you to ask why. If you have been blocked or banned for no real reason, you will be unblocked or unbanned. If you are blocked and prevented from posting on this wiki, contact them on another wiki they go on, or XxObjectShows4LifexX on the CPPW. *For admins and chat moderators, be sure to have a real reason on why they were banned/blocked. You can not just block someone because they said, "I hate blah blah blah." If you have no real reason, YOU WILL BE DEMOTED. Swearing Policy Swearing is okay, as long it is not used too much. However, some certain words will not be allowed, such as f*** and b****. HOWEVER, on pages, if there is a warning that says that there is mature content, most swear words are okay as long as it is censored with a *. But if you're not comfortable with swearing, you can still cover up the bad word, like ***, #$^! or (bleep!). Mature Content Pornographic material, and other mature stuff is not allowed ANYWHERE, unless on pages it says mature content. However, serious stuff will still not be allowed like pornographic content, warning or no warning. The closest you can upload is a picture you drew, but nothing too graphic. No audio, videos, or anything else. Uploading pornographic content will get you a 1 week block without warning. Demoting If you are an admin, b crat, etc... and would like to demote someone, please contact the founder (XxObjectShows4LifexX) on her message wall before demoting. Make sure your reason is reasonable, such as abusing rights, (make sure you come with proof), being inactive for more than 3 months, or officially quitting this wiki. Unreasonable reasons will get you demoted instead, if you constantly are trying to demote everyone with no valid reason. Miscellanious Rules Badge Farming Badge Farming is making useless things to earn badges. For example, creating random blog posts to earn badges, making useless edits, adding spam comments or articles to earn badges are strictly against the rules. You will be warned three times before a week block. 10 Rule Break Rule If you break 10 rules, you will earn an infinite ban. We recommend not to do this, please. Help If you need help, don't hesitate to contact a staff member! If you need advice with fanfictions, be sure to check out this guide here. Category:Wiki